


When we consider all things

by philephreak



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, First Time, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Tasteful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philephreak/pseuds/philephreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully falls asleep on Mulder's couch and ends up in Mulder's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we consider all things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my fanfic.net page. Re-Edited for errors.

Scully's head had just eased its way to the back of the couch. Her conscious mind was leaving as Mulder continued speaking.

Mulder looked over at his sleeping partner. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He lovingly brushed an errant strand of fiery hair behind Scully's ear. Mulder eased a blanket on top of Scully and gracefully got up off the couch, leaving her undisturbed.

Mulder tiptoed to his bedroom and began to clear off his bed. His room was mostly clean aside from a few laundry piles that had accumulated on his bed and floor. He stacked the laundry on top of his dresser. Uncovered the right side of his bed and returned to Scully.

He knew if she slept like that her neck would be bugging her in the morning. Mulder gently slid his arm underneath the blanket and her knees. He pulled her forward and used his other arm to secure her head. Her motionless body cradled against his embrace. Mulder carefully carried Scully into his room and cautiously lowered her to the bed. He tucked her in and lightly kissed the top of her forehead.

Mulder quietly underdressed in the living room and curled up on his couch in his boxers. After tossing and turning for ten minutes he finally sat up. Usually his couch was extremely comfortable to him, unfortunately after his long plane ride his muscles were sore and he needed to properly stretch out. Mulder's bed was big enough to comfortably accommodate his tiny partner and him. He peered through his bedroom door and looked at his sleeping partner. She hadn't moved from the way he placed her on the bed.

Mulder bravely entered his bedroom and nimbly lowered himself onto the left side of the bed. He was still. Mulder waited to see if his partner reacted to the stimulus. Scully didn't move. Mulder exhaled, unaware that he was holding his breath. Mulder slowly stretched and finally found the comfort he seeked within his bed.

Mulder and Scully soundly slept until the rain began to fall. Scully was a little disoriented and startled by the rain. She looked around the room. She was in Mulder's room, in Mulder's bed, lying next to Mulder. Scully somewhat let out a sigh of relief. She took a few deep breaths and tried to fall back asleep. Her eyes agitatedly opened. Her pantyhose was cutting off her circulation and the wire in her bra was digging into her flesh.

Scully moved her hands underneath the covers, up her shirt and she quickly removed the binding garment. She tossed it on to the floor. Scully innocently undid her skirt and began to pull the skirt and her pantyhose off. She sent the garments flying towards her discarded bra. Scully was now wearing her green shirt and her black underwear. She stretched out her legs and was starting to get comfortable again when a chill went up her spine. She was growing cold. She scooted closer to Mulder to try and get warm. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She continued to move closer until she felt his warm flesh. Scully instinctively draped her arm and leg over Mulder and snuggled her face into his shoulder.

Mulder, still asleep, reacted and placed his hand around Scully's upper thigh. 

Mulder opened his eyes. His hand had found her bare thigh. His hand was touching her unclothed flesh.

"Scully?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah."

"Are you okay Scully?" Mulder instinctively moved his hand to her back, rubbing it in attempt to comfort her.

Scully nodded, "I was cold. If I'm bugging you I'll-"

He held her closer as she tried to pull away. "No Scully. I want you here," he said sweetly. "Each decision brought us to this very moment."

Scully squeezed him tighter as the thunder outside began a low roar. "What do you mean Mulder?"

Mulder guided Scully's head with his hand so that she was looking up at him. He eased his lips close to her. A small sigh escaped her as her lips parted. He could feel her breathing intensify as she was anticipating his next move. He whispered, "This moment-" he feathered his lips against hers.

She inhaled him, deeply enjoying this new embrace. They held each other tenderly as their kiss began to transform, as did the weather outside. He passionately used his mouth and skillfully slipped his tongue against hers. She moaned into his mouth at the new sensation. Their kiss intensified sending waves of heat down between their legs.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed ferociously.

Mulder moved over Scully as she ran her hands through his hair. He deepened their kiss and allowed his weight to settle on top of her. She groaned at the feeling of his hardening member. She rubbed her hands along his sides as he widened her legs. He rested his hips against her before lightly bucking them, a reaction to her pulling down on the muscles of his shoulders. She gasped feeling him through their clothing. The contrast between the damp and dry, hard and soft. 

Mulder moved his hand under her shirt easing his way up her stomach. Her stomach twinged beneath his touch, almost painfully. He smiled against her lips as his hand continued its ascension. She squirmed beneath him until his hand reached her coveted breast. Their kiss broke as he squeezed the flesh under his hand.

"Oh God," Scully moaned.

The thunder growled loudly.

She bucked her hips up to him as he continued massaging her breast. Mulder glacially planted loving kisses down her neck. He positioned his other hand underneath her shirt and began to rid her of it. He threw the shirt onto the pile of clothing she had already accumulated on the floor. Smiling he descended his mouth onto her breasts.

The wind whistled and the thunder rolled in low.

As he used his tongue Scully panted and groaned.

"Yes, Mulder… yes, uh yesss-"

A bolt of lightning illuminated the room and thunder violently followed.

Mulder forced himself to pull away from Scully. He wildly grabbed her underwear, freed her body from its bond and threw the garment into the bathroom.

The weather was silent.

Mulder was beastly breathing, sitting on his knees between her widened legs, staring deep into her dilated, deep-ocean, blue eyes.

Scully rose up on her back balancing with her elbows. She panted, feeling the pangs well up deep within her aching core.

Mulder lowered himself and crawled up to her face. Hovering just inches above her. He balanced himself with one hand as he used the other hand to pull down his boxers.

The thunder began to quietly announce its presence again.

Mulder held his position as Scully squirmed below him. He smiled at her growing frustration.

"Please Muld-"

Before she could finish her words Mulder plunged himself into her in one powerful motion. Scully quaked around him, loudly moaning until his lips silenced her. He drove himself into her hard and fast. Mulder lowered his hand between them and Scully came almost immediately.

"OH, Oh… My God!" Scully slammed her eyes shut, threw her head backwards and arched, pushing her hips into him.

A large crack of thunder sounded in the distance.

Mulder slowed his pace significantly. He eased himself in and out of her reverberating muscles. Scully's breathing returned, as did her level of consciousness. Mulder kissed her sweetly. He held her tenderly and their eyes locked in a stare. A silent language they were already intimately familiar with.

Mulder moved with Scully as they could feel the pressure building between them. They both smiled and broke their stare. Scully craned her neck and shut her eyes, as pleasure overcame her with each of Mulder’s more vigorous movements. Mulder held her tightly as he continued thrusting. Scully began to croon, music to Mulder's ears. He gave her a forceful thrust and she quivered around him.

"Yes, M-Mulder!" Scully cried out as she felt his own release deep within her.

"SCULLY!" Mulder grabbed a fist full of her hair as he road on his wave of pleasure.

Mulder collapsed on top of her. They both rested while their inconsistent breathing returned to normal.

Mulder sorely moved off of Scully’s tiny form and lied on his back beside her. He glanced over at his partner and their eyes met. Their eyes spoke sentiments to one another. He pulled her closely and whispered in her ear. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. Scully snuggled into Mulder's side and they both fell asleep as it continued to rain.


End file.
